Ignition module supports or posts provide an attachment for mounting an ignition module for starting an internal combustion engine. These ignition module supports are generally elongated members having a relatively small cross-section. Due to this construction the ignition module supports can crack or break off during use. Typically, the supports are cast on the crankcase of the engine so as to be in close proximity to the engine cylinders, which is important to reduce size requirements of the engine and eliminate lengthy electrical system cabling. If one or both supports were to break, the crank case would have to be repaired by welding or replaced entirely. In either case, the labor or replacement part costs are considerable.